


Denial

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Fetlife, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt really had spent all this time thinking of himself as vanilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Kurt isn’t actually kinky. He only joined Fetlife in the first place because Blaine was on it, and he wanted to be able to see the conversations and events. (Seriously, the _costumes_ at some of those kinky gatherings. _Amazing_.) But when he started filling out his profile, he found it very confusing, and kicked Blaine under the kitchen table to get his attention. “Hey, this is weird: a bunch of things I like are in the list of kinks…?”

"Yes, it’s a pretty comprehensive list."

"But I don’t _have_ any kinks. I’m not kinky.”

Blaine frowned. “Um…”

"Whaaaat…?" Kurt scanned his eyes down the page. "How is rimming a kink? And _threesomes_? _Everyone_ likes the idea of threesomes.”

Blaine cleared his throat. “Well - I’m not actually sure that’s true…”

"And blindfolds? Are you kidding me? But that’s just like, a thing we do…?"

"Yeah but the point is that not everyone does it."

But Kurt wasn’t listening, he was still busy reading the list. “Sex in public is so not a fetish. _Everyone_ has sex in a car at some point.”

Blaine held back some inappropriate laughter. “Actually -“

"Phone sex can’t be a kink! It’s a necessity in a long distance relationship."

"Kurt. Look at me."

"Corsets?!"

"Kurt!" Blaine was outright laughing by that point. "I think maybe you need to analyze your feelings about why you’re so set on not being kinky."

Kurt frowned. “I don’t have a _problem_ with it. It’s just, everything we do is _normal_.”

"Kurt. Last week you spanked me until I cried."

Kurt blinked at Blaine for a long moment. “But that’s -” He looked back down at the computer screen. “Huh.”

"Do you see it now?"

"I guess I… Well. I’ll just keep filling this out then."

Blaine still insists on telling that story at every play party they go to.


End file.
